


Just Get Your Ass Back Home.

by anonymustotalus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kind of fulff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry founds himself in the middle of the street at 2 a.m. and he's got nowhere to go. He decides he could go to his ex's house but things end up better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get Your Ass Back Home.

"Hey Louis, it's me Harry" Harry says to the speaker of his mobile phone.

"Hey mate, what's up? Why are you calling at 2 a.m.?" Louis asks.

"I just got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't pay rent and I don't have a place to sleep right now" Harry explains "and I was wondering if I could go to your house, just for tonight"

"I'm sorry mate, but I'm in my hometown with my family right now"

"Oh, okay, don't worry then" Harry says clearly disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, have called Zayn or Liam?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, Zayn is a bit busy with the baby and you their apartment it's not really big and Liam was out with her girlfriend" Harry replies.

"And have you called-" Louis tries but is interrupt by Harry.

"No, I'm not going to call him Louis" Harry states deadly serious.

"Harry, it's been like three months?"

"Four and a half" Harry corrects him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure Niall will let you spend the night in his house"

"I know he'll let me, but I don't want to" Harry says.

"Harry, it's 2 a.m. and I really want to sleep so go to his fucking house or sleep in the street" And with that Louis hangs up. _What a great friend,_ Harry thinks to himself putting his phone in his pocket.

He really considers sleeping in the street, he could find a bench and sleep there, but just his luck in that moment it starts raining. He hasn't got a car so he'll have to walt to Niall's. Harry knows that he could call Niall and he would gladly pick him up, but he doesn't what to, he prefers to walk in the poring rain.

Harry remembers the address perfectly, of course he does, he has lived there until four months ago. _And a half_ he mentally corrects.

 

When he arrives he reconsiders the sleeping in the street thing, but it's still raining even harder. He knocks the door once, twice. No one answers, Niall's probably asleep. Harry is going to knock again when the door opens, revealing a sleepy Niall, with his blonde hair all flat, his rosy cheeks and his half closed beautiful blue eyes. _Fuck_ , Harry thinks.

"Harry?" Niall says surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out of my apartment and I had nowhere to go" Harry explains.

"Come in, you're soaked" Niall says as Harry enters their - _Niall's-_ house.

"Yeah, it's raining and you know I don't have a car" 

"Why didn't you called me? I could've-"

"I didn't want to be a bother" Harry half lies. He doesn't what to bother Niall but he also doesn't want to be around him.

"Don't be silly, you're not a bother" Niall says smiling and _fuck, that smile._ "Now give me your clothes"

"What?" Harry asks confused.

"To wash them, and you can take a shower" Niall explains.

"Oh yeah, right"

 

Harry goes to the bathroom after having a little argue with Niall about taking his clothes in front of him.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before" Niall has said before leaving the bathroom and handing Harry new dry clothes.

After showering he goes to the living room to find Niall setting two cups of tea on the small table in front of the sofa. Niall sits down and Harry does the same.

"Why did you got kicked out of your apartment?" Niall asks handing Harry one of the cups and picking the other one to himself.

"I couldn't pay rent" Harry says taking a sip of his tea. Niall lets out a sigh.

"You should've stayed here"

"Niall" Harry protested.

"No, Harry, I should've gone to my parents house and you-"

"Niall, it doesn't matter now" Harry says "Besides, your parents live in Ireland and you have your life here, your job, your friends. I couldn't do that to you"

"You can stay here all the time you want" Niall says.

"It'll be only tonight"

The silence fills the room. They both have a lot of things to say but neither of them dare to say a word. Harry goes to take another sip of his tea but he ends up spilling all of his cup on his -well, Niall's- t-shirt.

"Fuck" Harry says. "It burns"

"Take it off" Niall says and Harry looks at him. "Don't be an idiot" He says taking the hem of Harry's t-shirt in his hand and taking it off. "I'll go find another one" He then leaves and Harry doesn't know if he should stay there or follow Niall.

He ends up following Niall to the bedroom. When he comes in he finds Niall looking in the closet for a t-shirt. Harry walks closer and recognizes a t-shirt, one he's been looking for since he moved out.

"Hey, that's my t-shirt" Harry says and it startles Niall, who nervously closes the door.

"No, it's not" Niall sates.

"Yes, yes it is, I've been looking for it for so long, it's one of my favorites" Harry says opening the door again and picking up the t-shirt. Silence build between the two and Niall is looking everywhere but Harry. "Niall, why do you keep it?"

"I didn't know it was yours" Niall lies.

"You're lying" Harry says.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"I still love you" Niall suddenly confesses. Harry's heart stops, he doesn't know what to do or say. "I keep it because it reminds me of you and sometimes when I missed you I just sleep with it" Niall says, his eyes filled of tears. "It is a bit creepy now that I think about it" Niall laughs, but Harry is still there not doing anything. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that" Niall is about to leave the room but Harry grabs him by his wrist and stops him.

"Wait, Niall" Harry says. Niall turns around and looks at him with those eyes, those blue eyes he loves so much, and he can't take it anymore. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Niall's. It feels like the first time, when they kissed under a tree the last day of high school. Harry can feel the same nervousness, and the same love.

Eventually they pull away, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers.

"What for?" Niall whispers back.

"For being so proud and not coming back home, for shouting at you that day, for not realizing how much I need you and love you before, and for being a total prick" Niall lets out a breathy laugh.

"I forgive you, you know I would always forgive you" Niall says.

"I don't deserve you, you could find someone much better than me"

"I don't want someone better, I want _my_ Harry"

Harry pulls Niall in for another kiss and makes a mental note to never ever _ever_ leave this boy again, because, _fuck_ , he loves him more than he ever though he could love someone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I got the idea and I just found myself writing it. I didn't read-proof it so sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it! x
> 
> (Title from 'Ass Back Home' by Gym Class Heroes)


End file.
